Anniversary Heaven
by CSIfan8686
Summary: GSR SMUT. It's their one year Wedding Anniversary. How will they celebrate? Hope you enjoy it. Please review.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own **CSI**. If I did, every show would be full of GSR smutty moments.

**I'm not really sure where this idea came from. I think I was just in a good mood and it popped into my head. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Anniversary Heaven**

"I'm sorry Cath, I'm in no mood for going out tonight." sighs Sara as she moves the phone from one ear to the other.

"Come on Sara, it'll help take your mind off things." begs Cath.

"Trust me Cath, no it won't." says Sara, struggling to hold back her tears.

"I know Sara. I'm sorry, I really am. Just meet me at the restaurant in two hours please? The table is in your name." Cath says and hangs up.

"But...damn." grumbles Sara as throws her phone down on to the sofa next to her and she finally allows her tears to spill over.

All she wants to do is see her husband. She can't stop thinking that it's her and Gil's one year wedding anniversary and they're six thousand miles apart. Thanks to the freak weather in Paris, there have been no flights in or out of the city for three days. They haven't seen each other for over a month, the longest period of time since he found her in Costa Rica.

Sara dries her eyes and pulls her laptop onto her lap to check her emails. Her tears subside for a second when she finds one from Gil, timed almost twenty four hours ago, just before the phone lines went down. She opens the email and reads it quietly, almost able to hear Gil's voice reading it to her.

_Dearest Sara, I'm so sorry I can't be there with you on our special day. Please forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you. We've been warned that the phone lines will probably go down soon, so if you don't hear from me, or you can't reach me, please don't worry. Please know that you're all I'll be thinking about. I'll speak to you as soon as I can. Stay safe. I love you. Gil_

Sara's tears spill over again as she writes a reply.

After a little while, she's had enough of feeling sorry for herself. She phones for a taxi and races to get ready, since she's now going to meet Cath for dinner.

She's first to arrive at the restaurant so she heads into the bar whilst waiting for Cath and their table. She's just taking a sip of wine when somebody taps on her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to stand me up?" smiles Sara as she continues to take a sip of her wine.

"I'm sorry Sara, there's been a change of plan." comes a husky, yet smiling voice.

At hearing his voice, she inhales sharply, causing her to splutter wine over the table in front of her. After a few seconds of choking and spluttering, she looks up to see bright blue eyes shining back at her, smiling and trying not to laugh. She swallows and allows more tears to spill from her eyes, tears of pure joy.

"Gil..." she whispers as she stands and wraps her arms around his neck.

He pulls her closer into him and holds her tightly as he presses soft kisses to her head. It's been so long since he last held her, kissed her...made love to her, he's going to imprint this memory onto his heart, the memory of her spitting wine over the table as she heard his voice, the joy in her eyes when she seen him and the pure love he feels emanating from her body.

She pulls away from him slightly and looks into his eyes, her tears now subsiding, and whispers so softly, so simply. "I love you."

"Happy Anniversary Sara." he replies. "I love you too." he smiles and leans in to kiss her passionately.

Sparks seem to fly as their lips meet for the first time in weeks. He smiles when he hears Sara purr against his mouth. She places her arms around his neck as he snakes his around her waist. His thumb gently caressing a patch of bare skin between her royal blue top and black trousers.

They forget where they are for a second and they don't notice the waiter until he clears his throat to grab their attention. "Ahem..."

They quickly pull away from eachother, shyly muttering their apologies.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your table's ready. Would you like it now or would you like me to come back in a few minutes?" asks the waiter with a cheeky grin.

Sara feels like her face is on fire but she can't stop smiling. She takes Gil's hand and nods to the waiter, telling him to lead the way. All Sara can think of is that; the sooner the meal's over, the sooner they can continue the mind blowing kiss.

The waiter leads them to a small table by the window, where they have a view of The Strip, then leaves them for few minutes whilst they decide what to order. He returns shortly afterwards to take their orders and then he disappears again.

Sara and Gil don't talk, they just keep looking up at eachother and smiling, trying to hold back the urge to leap over the table and take one another right there and then.

Throughout the meal, they keep the conversation light. Gil is telling Sara about some of his lectures and the crazy weather in Paris when she interrupts him.

"How did you get here?" she asks. "Did you have all of this organised?"

He laughs and replies. "No I didn't have this organised. I honestly thought I wouldn't get to see you for at least a few more days, but then I heard some people talking, at work, about various airports which have re-opened. So I booked a flight and made my way south of Paris to catch my flight. By the time I knew what I was doing, the phone lines had gone down."

"What about Cath?" asks Sara.

"Well...during the flight, I'd decided to surprise you. As soon as I landed I phoned Cath for help and here I am."

They continue the rest of the meal talking and smiling, they order another drink and ask for the bill.

As they step outside into the cool night air, Sara starts to shiver. She didn't think about bringing a jacket as it was warm when she left the house. Gil smoothly removes his jacket and places it over her shoulders as he kisses her head.

"Thanks." she whispers as she threads her arms through the sleeves.

"Anytime." he smiles. "Anyway, I need to keep you warm for when we get home." he whispers and pulls her into his arms.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because...you really don't want to miss what I have planned." he mumbles into her ear.

"Mmm..." moans Sara.

"I'm going to take you home and make love to you." he says and he kisses her neck. "It's going to be long." he kisses her cheek. "It's going to be deep." he kisses her forehead. "And it's going to be agonizingly slow." he whispers, before kissing her passionately.

Sara deepens the kiss as her hands wander down to his crotch. "I don't think I can wait until we get home." whimpers Sara as she starts to kiss his neck, her tongue tracing the outline of his beard.

Suddenly, a car horn blasts, causing them to pull away from eachother. "Hey, you need a taxi?" asks the driver, looking impatient.

"Yes please." replies Gil. He opens the door for Sara and slides in next to her whilst instructing the driver where to go.

The ten minute ride seems to be taking forever. Sara can't stop her heart from pounding. She needs to touch him. She needs him to touch her.

When the taxi comes to a stop, Gil quickly pays the driver as he and Sara leap from the car. Sara's hands are trembling as she tries to unlock the door. She takes a deep breath and tries again. Finding that she's still unable to calm herself, Gil cups her hand and guides the key into the lock.

Their mouths meet before the door closes, the need to feel eachother overwhelming them. Gil starts to undo Sara's trousers as she unbuttons his, both pairs fall to the floor at the same. Sara steps out of her sandles as her top is pulled off over her head and his hot, wet mouth captures hers. Her fingers try to unbutton his shirt but she's started trembling again and she can't do it. She's feeling frustrated so she rips his shirt open and pulls it off him, buttons fall and bounce off the floor as she throws it across the room.

Gil pulls away from her, shocked and amused at what she's just done. "That was my favourite shirt." he states, trying to hide his smirk.

"I don't care." growls Sara. "You look better without it." She pushes him against the door as her hands caress his muscular body. Her mouth moves his chest and his stomach before taking his sex in her hands. He groans as she strokes him gently and she moves her mouth over him. Her tongue teases him until she can taste him.

He doesn't know how long he can control himself. He doesn't want to let go, not yet anyway.

"Sara stop. I'm not sure how long I can last. It's been so long..." he whispers and he sees stars as she sucks him harder. It takes all of his strength but he finally manages to pull away from her, his eyes telling her that he regrets it, her eyes twinkling and telling him that she'll get him back.

He pulls her up and kisses her, his tongue licking her lips, desperately seeking entry. She complies and opens her mouth, touching his tongue with hers. He's slowly leading Sara towards the bedroom, without breaking the slow, fierce kiss.

When they reach the bedroom he gently pushes Sara down onto the bed and his mouth moves down her collar bone to her breasts. He kisses each one in turn, allow his tongue to tease her until she moans his name. He then kisses her toned stomach as his fingers find her centre, her fingers start to dig into his shoulders.

"Oh God..." she whimpers as his mouth moves further south.

He's making love to her with his mouth, his tongue teasing her to breaking point. His hands caress her thighs and her hips.

"Need you inside me, now." cries Sara breathlessly.

Gil shifts so that he's above her and he presses himself down against her and smiles lovingly. She reaches up to kiss him, not caring where his mouth has just been. She can taste herself on him, heightening her pleasure as he enters her. Her eyes glaze over as he slowly starts to move, pulling out and gliding back inside her. Her breathing quickens and she arches her back against him, begging him to go as deep as possible. She holds onto his shoulders as she slowly grinds her hips in time with him.

They fit together perfectly, they both feel complete when they're together as one. They always have and always will.

She nibbles on his mouth as he tortures her, sliding in and out of her so slowly. She can feel herself tighten around him and she moans against his mouth when she feels him tense up. With one more slow, deep thrust, Sara lets herself go, quickly followed by Gil. Her body shudders and she chokes out his name when she feels his heat spreading inside her.

They sigh in unison as he pulls out of her and he pulls her flushed naked body against him, covering them with a blanket, which he picks from the floor.

He waits a few seconds, whilst he tries to catch his breath, before placing feather light kisses to her lips.

He didn't last as long as he'd hoped he would but he lasted a lot longer than he expected and he knows that Sara is happy with the results, if the moans, which are still escaping her lips are anything to go by.

"Wow..." whispers Sara, a few minutes later. "This was the best anniversary ever." she smiles.

"It's our first anniversary." smiles Gil.

"Yeah...and next year you have VERY high standards to meet if you want to beat tonight." smirks Sara.

"Well...I'm sure I can I manage." he whispers. He pulls her in for another kiss and Sara kisses back tenderly.

"Happy Anniversary Mr Grissom." she whispers against his chest as she snuggles into him, sleepiness about to take over her body. "I love you."

"I love you too Mrs Grissom. Happy Anniversary." he replies as he kisses her again.

_**The End**_

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
